


Mystic Matt

by Chibii94



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doppelganger, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mello is a twerp, Mystic messenger is a game, Silly, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: Mello has a new phone game addiction that he doesn't want Matt to find out about. He is obsessed with a certain redheaded hacker from Mystic Messenger, and it's getting out of hand.





	Mystic Matt

Mello’s phone buzzed on the coffee table. He quickly grabbed it and stared at the screen. After a few minutes, he looked sideways at Matt, who was playing one of his many video games, and smirked.

“What?” Matt asked, feeling the familiar blue gaze.

“Nothing.” Mello said and went back to his phone.

This was the third time in the last two days Matt had caught Mello doing that. He would look up from his phone with that stupid smirk, then pass it off as nothing. What the hell was he up to? Mello frequently got addicted to phone games, so maybe this was a new one. He had been through Candy Crush, broken a screen over Flappy Bird, and beaten Plague Inc. That last one had taken a while. He had spent weeks laughing hysterically as his stupidly-named pathogens destroyed the world. Matt had to admit, the round he had turned the world to zombies with “Mat's ass” was pretty funny.

“What game is that?” Matt asked nonchalantly.

“This? It's just a new one by an independent developer, nothing special.” Mello was still staring intently at the screen in his hand.

“It must be pretty good if you're playing it like this. I've even heard you waking up in the middle of the night to grab your phone. You haven't done that since your Clash of Clans phase.

“Yeah, it's pretty good, not anything you'd be into.” Mello put his phone down and went back to exploring the deep web on his laptop.

____________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Mello's phone buzzed again, and he snatched it up again with a suppressed smirk. After a few minutes of staring, this time with a few snickers, he put it back down and went to the kitchen for a snack.

Matt saw his chance. If he was going to find out what had Mello so obsessed, now was the time. He snagged the black-cased phone and unlocked it. Mello had a code on it, but it was just their old room number at Wammmy’s. There was no point attempting to lock something from Matt. If he couldn't get in the normal way, he would hack, so Mello didn't even try.

Matt scrolled through the home screen and found an app he didn't recognize. The icon was a man with red hair and a gold letter “M” in the corner. He tapped the icon and the game opened. A bright cherry logo with the name “Cheritz” appeared, followed by a screen with a group of smiling characters and the name “Mystic Messenger.” It looked like a dating sim. Okay, that's a little weird. Mello didn't generally play dating sims. He found the plots boring and the girls annoying. Even weirder, most of the characters on the screen were guys. Was this one of those ones directed at girls? One of them was the guy from the icon. Red hair, thick glasses, and a large pair of headphones. He looked a bit like Matt. Well, Mello had always had a thing for redheads. He entered the game. Chat rooms, text messages, even an option to call. It all looked pretty slick and well-made, but why was Mello playing it? He tapped the icon marked “Photos,” maybe there were some really sexy pictures or something. He tapped the icon for the redhead, labeled “707” and started scrolling through the pictures.

At that moment, Mello returned to the living room. Seeing Matt with his phone, he instantly pounced.

“Matt, gimme back my phone!” He made a grab for it, but Matt pulled it away and held it over his head.

“I'm checking out your new game. Dating some sexy virtual redhead, are you?”

“No. I mean, not really. Shut up!” Mello climbed into the recliner and onto Matt to try and reach his phone, still held above Matt's head. As Matt struggled to shove his partner off, Mello's knee accidentally landed in the one place that instantly made Matt drop the phone.

“FUCK!!!” he curled up, finally shoving Mello off the recliner. “Are you trying to kill me?!?” He growled through clenched teeth.

“Oh please, if I wanted to break your dick, I'd be a lot more creative than that. Besides, serves you right for taking my phone.” Mello swiped the phone off of the floor where it had landed.

Matt waited a few seconds for the throbbing pain in his package to subside before uncurling and standing up.

“Well, I saw the title. Either you tell me about it or I look it up and find a way to hack it and wreak havoc.” Matt said teasingly.

“Ugh, fine.” Mello said, rolling his eyes, “It’s a dating sim. Specifically an otome, and there’s a character in it that reminds me of you.”

“The redhead from the icon?” Matt asked.

“Yup, that’s the one.” Mello looked away, embarrassed, “his name is 707. He’s a hacker and a gamer, just like you. He has red hair and thick glasses, and he loves his cars. He even wears a rosary that’s a little like the one I gave you last Christmas.”

“Wait, really?” Matt pulled out his own phone and started looking up information on this 707 character. “This is almost uncanny.”

“Yeah, well, the game is really fun, even if it is sappy and and you have to play as a girl.”

“Why were you so freaked about me finding out?”

“I was playing a game where I date a virtual version of you. You’d never let me hear the end of it.”

“You’re not wrong, I’m still going to give you shit for this. Heck, I may play this game for myself.”

“I’m pretty sure playing a game just to date yourself is a form of masturbation.” Mello’s signature smirk was returning.

“Sounds kinky, wanna watch?” Matt quipped.

“Maybe after I get this MC bitch into virtual-Matt’s pants. Shouldn’t be too difficult, considering how easy it is to get into your pants.”

“Only for you, sugar tits.” Matt said playfully, “I have very specific taste.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Several weeks later, a large, flat envelope arrived at the apartment. Mello brought it in and tore into it. When he pulled out a poster and started laughing hysterically, Matt sauntered over to see what was so funny. Mello pulled the poster away, concealing the picture.

“You’re gonna kill me when you see this.” Mello wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and made a break for the bedroom to hang the poster. He managed to get in and lock the door before Matt could follow him. Several minutes later, Mello opened the door with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

“Okay, you can look, but I’m getting a head start,” Mello had his keys in his hand and was making sure he had a clear path to the door as Matt walked into the bedroom.

There it was, hanging above the bed. A poster of 707 in a fairy costume, complete with magic wand. Seriously? This was just too weird.

“Mello! What the hell? Who’s idea was it to put me in a fairy costume?!?!” he shouted.

“Don’t ask me, ask the developers. For once, this was not my doing. I’m keeping the poster!” the last sentence was thrown over his shoulder as he turned for the door. Matt heard the clunk of his heavy boots as he ran for freedom.

“Not if I can help it, you’re not! I’ll kick your ass for this, Mel!” Matt gave chase as he heard the door slam. When he got outside, Mello was already on his prized motorcycle. He revved the engine and looked back with a devilish grin.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” he yelled over the roar of the engine as he sped off.

“Fucking asshole.” Matt growled. 

He threw himself into the driver’s seat of his Firebird. His scowl melted into a smirk. Mello was trying to mess with him, and he was taking the bait. He revved the engine and shifted the car into gear.

“If it’s a chase he wants, It’s a chase he’s going to get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the poster with the fairy costume is the CG from the game. I couldn't resist. IF you have not played "Another Story," here's what I'm talking about:
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/7/76/707_50.png/revision/latest?cb=20170912032318


End file.
